<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>changes by numbika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525677">changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika'>numbika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of things had changed, and he didn’t regret it for a second that the lot of things ended up here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Byakuya/Zaraki Kenpachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a prompt: https://senpiecakes.tumblr.com/post/637548450802810880/warning-slight-nsfw-person-a-i-beg-your</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya Kuchiki did not fully understand how his life ended up in like this. He didn't see all of these things coming. The only thing he was sure of it that that if he had told his younger self that years later he will sleep in the company of another captain, the younger-Byakuya-Kuchiki would have tried to kill him in a short time, saying he brought shame of his name and rank. There were times when he would have agreed, but by now he had learned that maybe even he could experience happiness again.</p><p>He made mistakes. A lot of them.</p><p>Suppressing his intuition and inner voice, he followed the wrong commands, and for years could not let go of his guilt. Then a lot of things changed.</p><p>He was thankful to Rukia, since she was one of the reason why he little by little stepped out of the shadow of his family and started to open up to his new life. And there was his squad, whose members supported him in the same way despite his mistakes, and over the years, many figures had ended up next to him, and he wouldn't have thought of most of them would stay too.</p><p>He glanced at the snoring figure beside him.</p><p>He certainly didn't think about<em> him</em>.</p><p>Captain Zaraki turned to his side and, simply rolled over, almost laying on Byakuya, who started to wondering again about how he was able to fall in love with this <em>man</em>.</p><p>"I know you're awake," Byakuya remarked, turning his head toward the man.</p><p>"Not completely yet."</p><p>Zaraki sighed slowly, not even bothered when his dark hair landed in the noble's face.</p><p>"You think you're funny, don't you?"</p><p>"Maybe. But I've never really cared about anything like that." Kenpachi replied with a grin and then hugged him. "On the other hand, what's care me more is that what little cute sounds you can make sometimes."</p><p><strong>"I beg your pardon?"</strong> Byakuya raised one of his thin eyebrows.</p><p>A wide grin ran across Kenpachi's face. <strong>"Beg."</strong></p><p>There was a moment of silence, then the nobleman cleared his throat.</p><p>
  <strong>"You say that as if you weren't the one that was begging for me yesterday, in my office."</strong>
</p><p>Zaraki snorted heavily.</p><p>
  <strong>"EXCUSE ME?"</strong>
</p><p>A smile appeared on the noble's face for a moment, and though he looked just as serious, his eyes continued to smile. <strong>"You're excused."</strong></p><p>Kenpachi would have even opened his mouth to speak when he felt the squeal at his back. A tiny, pink and sufficiently tousled head appeared on his shoulders and then climbed over and dropped into between them.</p><p>"Good morning, Yachiru."</p><p>"Hey, little one." Zaraki softly rubbed the kid's head, she was still blinking sleepily. "Sorry if we woke you up."</p><p>Yachiru just shook her head and stretched between the two captains, adjusting the blanket on herself with her tiny hands, then muttered softly contentedly.</p><p>A lot had changed, running through Byakuya's head as he looked at the lieutenant and the captain resting next to him. He gently stroked the kid's head, who smiled with her eyes closed, then glanced into Zaraki's eyes.</p><p>A lot of things had changed, and he didn’t regret it for a second that the lot of things ended up here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how did i end up in this god damn fandom AGAIN?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>